Truly Happy
by Girl-who-sings-the-blues
Summary: What happens to two lonely souls who seek comfort in the arms of another.....Salior moon/dbz cross over
1. Default Chapter

SaliorMoon/DrangonBall Z Cross Over By Chikara Carrie The characters belong to their rightful owners! SOOOOO you can't sue! Ha! August 2003  
  
Lonely. That's.what I am.Trista, the sailor warrior of Pluto looked at her self in the mirror.. I'll never be happy!  
  
Something within the lone keeper of time shattered.  
  
Pluto opened her eyes and looked down. Pieces of the mirror big and small were lying on the ground.  
  
I.will.leave. Pluto gripped her staff tightly. But.to where?  
  
Pluto tapped her body with her magical staff. Instantly she was dressed in a dark purple sleeveless dress with a thin, sheer jacket.  
  
Pluto looked at her wand and dropped it. It made a strange sound when it fell unto the floor of Pluto's realm.  
  
" Well, this is it," Pluto attempted a smile and opened a portal.  
  
"Time," she prayed "please bring me somewhere... Anywhere, Some place where I can start anew ..."  
  
As Pluto walked into the time portal she whispered at a tone That she could barely hear "to a place where I can be happy"  
  
Mean While........................  
  
Vegeta, king and ruler of the Sayians lay down on his king-sized Bed and looked to where his wife, Queen Bulma once slept.  
  
It had been a whole year since her death.  
  
He felt the space on the other side of the bed as a tear fell down his Cheek.  
  
He was .lonely.  
  
His wife, his queen, the mother of his children was gone.  
  
She left him with their young daughter, so young almost a baby,  
  
And their son nearly a man now.he and their children deserved So many more years...  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!! "What the hell!?" Vegeta looked up to see a mass Of purple falling from a hole in the ceiling.  
  
When the dust settled, Vegeta found him self looking down into the eyes of a beautiful Stranger................  
  
Review and you will see more! 


	2. Chapter 2

Truly Happy Chapter 2 A Sailor Moon/ Dragon Ball Z Crossover By: Girl-who-sings-the-blues  
  
What's this? I'm... lying in a bed ? My eyes flew open. "Where am I ? "  
  
" Well, for starters you happened to grace your self from the sky into the Sayain kingdom. " I looked down on the floor to find the owner of the voice that had spoken , it was a little girl with bright blue hair in a gown that was torn and tousled about who was twirling a tiara around her finger.  
  
The little girl got up from her sitting position on the floor and dusted her Self off. " I'm Bra , " Bra climbed unto the bed " Are you a angel or Some thing ,`cause you sure are pretty! "  
  
I smiled. It had been like forever since some one had commented Me on my looks.  
  
"Actually, I'm not.." At this, Bra `s face dropped.  
  
Was it some thing I said? "What's wrong Bra?"  
  
"W-Well. my mommy .she died and I wanted to know if you were an angel so You could bring her back.." And she burst into tears.  
  
My heart just broke. "Oh, Bra. Don't cry..Bra. are you by any chance The princess of the Sayian kingdom? "  
  
Immediately Bra sat up, stopped crying and put a frown on her face. "Yeah! But it's no fun! I have to have my lessons and I have to wear these itchy Dresses and I have to wear this chunky, metal, thing that's heavy on my head!"  
  
I smiled and asked " A tiara ? What's so bad about that? " For a minute Bra stared at me in disbelief and then fell backwards off the bed.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Bra, are you O.K? "  
  
Bra jumped up, rubbed her head and giggled " Oh! I'm just fine!!"  
  
Then Bra tapped her head with her hand " Hey, why don't I give you a tour Of the castle? "  
  
I shrugged my shoulders "Why not? "  
  
Here I am, walking down a hall being led by my newly found friend -Princess Bra.  
  
This place is big! I think I've been walking for a mile or four.  
  
Finally, Bra stops at a door and turns around and says" Trista! Wait here! I gotta get my brother -kay?"  
  
I smile and reply " Of course, Princess."  
  
" OH, Trista. You don't have to address me as princess! Just call me Bra! Your my  
friend now! " I grin " What ever you say.Princess "  
  
I watched as Bra shakes her head and runs off. I feel some thing pure within her. Almost like Small Lady.  
  
Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turn around face to face to: A Sayian with black hair with one side slightly leaning to the side.  
  
{Sorry, I know I `m bad at describing people- but read on}  
  
He wore a more fancy garment than I had seen on the servants walking by so I assumed that he was royalty.  
  
He looked me up and down like a piece of meat with a look I didn't like.  
  
He rubbed his chin and looked me straight in the eye. "And just who might You be?"  
  
I groaned, knowing I was in trouble. I strongly sensed him as a some What bad vibe. I took a step back. "Shy, are you? Well, I'm Karrot, to you."  
  
" Oh, now I remember you now, you're that wrench that fell upon Vegeta earlier today." He said, sucking on his lip.  
  
"Well, you landed in a perfectly good spot, I'll give you the pleasure of sharing my bed tonight."  
  
I blushed furiously as I heard his last comment.  
  
************************Flash Back*************************************  
  
" I pity them."  
  
"Who, my queen?"  
  
"Women in the Sayian Kingdom"  
  
".Why?"  
  
"Because, they have no control over their lives. The male is the most dominate in every thing."  
  
"Well, it is like that in many kingdoms, your grace."  
  
"Yes, but the Sayains are like brutal animals, they have .changes."  
  
" Changes?"  
  
"Yes, they change to giant apes and destroy every thing in sight.I'd hate to see how they deal with their hormones."  
  
".. Welll, there must be a reason.."  
  
"Oh, Trista.I know you are a kind-hearted person but, the Sayians are an ruthless race. They have no feelings."  
  
" There must be a reason.." "They fight because they are uncivilized and primitive. They only care About themselves. Do you understand Trista?"  
  
"." "Trista?"  
  
".Yes, your grace." **************************************************************************** ******  
  
A tight grip on my arm shook me out of my dep thought . " Come on, you're a  
  
strange one alright." Karrot said dragging me along.  
  
" Hey!!!!!!!!!" I cried out flustered, struggling against him. When I realized that He wasn't going to let me loose, I cried out even louder. I looked around for help; only catching the eye of one servant: an old woman who looked at me with sorrowful eyes, but hurried on.  
  
I suddenly heard a rich, strong, voice that made me shiver " Let her go, Karrot."  
  
Goku growled and unwillingly let go of me. " Lord Vegeta, for give me. I thought she was .ahem, one of those types."  
  
I winced when he said that because he tightened his grip, Vegeta looked at me with curious Eyes. " Go away, Karrot. I`ll handle this."  
  
I stood up straight and put on a blank face as I watched Karrot silently Half whine, half fume as he left.  
  
I bowed and quickly said " Thank you, King Vegeta. I owe you my life. Or at least what would have been left of it, after Karrot was done with me."  
  
Vegeta chuckled and gestured a hand for me to rise. " Listen, woman. I'll Make you a deal..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Truly Happy Chapter 3 A Sailor Moon/Dragon ball z Crossover By: Girl-who-sings-the-blues  
  
"A deal?" I questioned, surprised that Vegeta wasn't going to let Karrot walk off with me. "Yes, a deal." Vegeta said, raking his fingers through his hair. "I've seen how much Bra likes you, I've never seen her so. happy since Her mother died."  
  
I bit my lip to stop from grinning. I couldn't believe my luck! Here I am on the planet of one of the most powerful races in the Universe, I could have been sold off as a slave, or I could have Even been killed or worse.I could have been one of Karrot's Playmates.  
  
Vegeta's voice shook her out of my deep thought.  
  
"I am willing to provide you with shelter and safety, If you are willing to  
  
be a .nanny for my daughter."  
  
"A nanny?"  
  
"Yes, a nanny! A CARE TAKER! Make her complete her lessons and, act more like a princess." He eyed Trista as he said the last word.  
  
Trista felt overwhelmed. "Why, me out of all people, King Vegeta? Was it Some thing I said? "  
  
Vegeta chuckled and said" You remind Bra of her mother, I guess. And she Really enjoys your company."  
  
Trista bowed deeply, and said, "I'll gladly accept. I'll do every thing in my power to fulfill my duty!"  
  
"Good. Your first job is to prepare Bra for a dinner tomorrow night. She must be groomed nicely and you also will be expected to attend." Vegeta said giving me a look that said "Do it or Die"  
  
I flashed him a smile , I was ready to take on any of his challenges. 


	4. Chapter 4

Truly Happy Chapter 4  
  
Thanks for the reviews! By Girl-who-sings-the-blues October 9, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it! Don't sue!  
  
(Just that every one knows, the story is in Trista's P.O.W. or at least this chapter)  
  
Chit Chat: Look at my Manga collection, I have Chobits, Ragnaork, Angelic layer, Card captor sakura : master of the clow , Mars , Kodocha and I just got Spirited Away on DVD!!!!!! (Gotta love those Tokyo Pop mangas!!!)  
  
The Story So Far:  
  
After leaving her post, "The Gates of Time" in search of escaping her loneliness Trista finds her self in the Sayian Kingdom, on the Planet of Vegeta-sii. (If this isn't the correct name, I'm sorry then!!!!) She befriends Bra, princess of the Sayian Kingdom and almost becomes prey to Karrot, the king's advisor and most trusted guard. But she is saved by King Vegeta, who is willing to offer her shelter and protection if she becomes a 'nanny' for Bra. So, now the story..  
  
"Princess Bra? Princess Bra?" I call out as I look for Bra. For a four year old, she's pretty active! For every spare second she plays 'hide-and- go-seek'!  
  
I hear a muffled giggle from underneath a table. I slowly creep towards the table, Swoop down and throw the table cloth out of my view, revealing Bra.  
  
"OH NO! "she yells and throws her hands up in defeat.  
  
I sigh in frustration and say " Bra, please come out of there so we can begin your lessons."  
  
"O.k... Here I come!!" Bra runs out from beneath the table.  
  
I bend down and pick her up into my arms and hold her close to me.  
  
" Bra, if you don't take these lessons your daddy, the king will be very angry will me. He might even send me away. Do you want that? "I ask.  
  
A worried expression covered Bra's face as she began to shake her head side to side.  
  
"O.k., then let's go." I said as I took her hand and exited the room.  
  
We began walking down the hallway. Bra began humming some little tune in her head.  
  
My mind starts to wander as I look at Bra; she reminds so much of Small Lady..  
  
FLASH BACK:::::::::::::;  
  
"Trista?" came a small voice behind me. I instantly recognized it was Rini.  
  
"Yes, Rini? "I ask, wondering what Rini could be asking about this time.  
  
"Um.you're the Guardian of Time right?" she uncertainly asks me , looking scared.  
  
I nod and turn back to my work.  
  
Again came the "Trista?"  
  
"Yes, little one?" I ask as walk past her, to walk to another side of the Gates of Time.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired? I mean, you are the Guardian of Time, right? Don't you ever get lonely? Ever wishing you had someone? " Rini blurted out.  
  
Rini's words stop me in my tracks. It was true that I was always alone.  
  
Other than Small Lady's visits , and rarely , intruders invading the Gates of Time every now and then I was alone. Nobody ever really thinks about me. I never thought about it  
  
END OF FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::;  
  
" Trista ?!!!!" I hear Bra shout.  
  
" Huh?" I say , I walked right into someone. I shakily get up , my head spinning I bow and say " I 'm very sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
" Well, no need Lady Trista. My fault in fact, I turned the corner a little too fast." Came a matured , feminne voice.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	5. Chapter 5

Truly Happy Chapter 5  
  
Thanks for the reviews! By Girl-who-sings-the-blues October 9, 2002  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it! Don't sue!  
  
The Story So Far:  
  
After leaving her post, "The Gates of Time" in search of escaping her loneliness Trista finds her self in the Sayian Kingdom, on the Planet of Vegeta-sii. (If this isn't the correct name, I'm sorry then!!!!) She befriends Bra, princess of the Sayian Kingdom and almost becomes prey to Karrot, the king's advisor and most trusted guard. But she is saved by King Vegeta, who is willing to offer her shelter and protection if she becomes a 'nanny' for Bra. So, now the story..  
  
From the last chapter:  
  
" Huh?" I say , I walked right into someone. I shakily get up , my head spinning I bow and say " I 'm very sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
" Well, no need Lady Trista. My fault in fact, I turned the corner a little too fast." Came a matured , feminne voice...  
  
I looked into the eyes of an old woman.the old woman I saw on my first day here! When Karrot tried to drag me off to his bedchamber.surprise hinted at my voice and I started to stutter and began pointing at her.  
  
" Yes, it's me, 'that old woman' " She said as she rose from the ground and dusted herself off. Bra ran to my side and helped me up , staring at the old woman in curiosity  
  
" I'm very sorry." I said and bowed deeply. Bra saw me and did the same.  
  
The old woman shook her head " Oh no, Princess Bra , Lady Trista, please don't. My fault it is. do not concern your self with this old woman's health."  
  
I scratched my head; I did not even know the woman's name. I opened my mouth to talk when I was interrupted by her:  
  
" Kaede, my name be. Just call me old woman Kaede."  
  
I nodded dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.  
  
Bra tugged on my shoulder and whispered " Trista , let's go .." She seemed to be frightened of Kaede. She did carry a unusual aura, nothing demonic or evil. Just that, it felt similar to a miko's power, like Rei's when she was at a the shrine.  
  
Kaede blinked and jumped, " King Vegeta has given me a message for you: He wants to remind you that you are expected to come to this dinner too."  
  
Another shock to my system, "What?!?!? I thought I was only to prepare Bra!!!!"  
  
Bra jumped up with glee "Oh come on Trista!!! It will be lots of fun! Grandpa will be there!!!"  
  
A look of confusion arched itself across my face. " Grandpa???"  
  
Kaede looked up at me ' King Vegeta 's father, Lord Vegeta, former king of the Saiyans."  
  
I gulped and started to sweat nervously. Vegeta 's father...Oh boy...Queen Serenity please have mercy..  
  
~  
  
I finished putting on the gown that Vegeta left for me to dress in. I turned around and saw my reflection in the mirror.  
  
I gasped when my eyes hit the large piece of glass that we call a mirror. I was dressed in a strapless gown that material starched down past my knees and meet the ground. It was a pretty color: the faintest blue possible mixed with All different shades of blue. It was like a melting pot of all the hues of blue together. And a belt was wrapped around my waist sewed in into the gown, completely made of beads.  
  
I looked my self over once and blinked. Was this Trista?  
  
Plain, boring, old Trista?  
  
I looked myself over in the mirror; I had parts of my body I never really noticed before until now. I had curves! Is this what Karrot saw when he first saw me?  
  
( Oh come on Trista, you wear a sailor fuku that has a the shortest skirt in history!)  
  
A thought hit me, I had to go and get Bra from her bedchamber! I did not want to be late - not to the dinner and not to upset Vegeta.  
  
Oh Duh! I thought to my self as I raced out the room and down the hallway leading to Bra's bedchamber.  
  
I saw someone else turn the corner, it was too late to stop. At the last moment I called out to them, " STOP!"  
  
Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ...ha ha ha ha !  
  
Hi, this is Girl-who-sings-the-blues Um.Let's see this is the latest chapter of this fic. I really felt like not continuing this fic, but this was the first fic I posted on ff.net and I just wanted to finish it. I don't think anybody is reading this, but I just want to finish this. I have 6 more chapters to write and post. The ending, the finale is good ! Really, after I wrote it, I looked at it and said " Oh my God!". I couldn't believe that I had wrote that!  
  
Well, Review if you can,  
  
Thanks, and I will update more often,  
  
-Girl-who-sings-the-blues 


End file.
